


I'm Alive, Fucked up but alive.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lane, non-binary, pansexual, in a strict Christian household. A series of diary entries from their perspective.





	I'm Alive, Fucked up but alive.

Dear Freind, 

It's quite strange really finding yourself. It's always been a strange process. For most teens, it's secretly making out with a close friend. Not in the Oat household no, no, not here. Now before you think I'm overreacting and just being dramatic I can assure you I'm not, well maybe, but anyway there's the list of rules that I hate that my parents have spoken and unspoken.

1:No dressing in all black, or slightly emo.  
2:No watching Anime.  
3:No cursing.  
4:No talking back.  
5:No speaking incorrectly.  
6Don't speak of anything gay/that's a sin.  
7:Don't be gay. (Major problem here)  
8:No friends over who don't follow the rules.  
9:No listening to inappropriate music.  
10:Don't be liberal.  
11:Be racist.  
12:Don't be Trans/Non-Binary.  
13:Do not advocate for those people.  
14:No social media accounts that parents don't know about/can't follow.  
15:No suicide/self-harm 

I wouldn't want to bore you, dear friend, so that's a simplified version of the "hate list" some rules are necessary, be others are uncalled for. As you now know my parents are strict. They are more hate-filled than most. I must be going now they are near.

Sincerely, Lane.  
P.S. Don't tell them about this if you find out who I am.


End file.
